Computing devices (both wired and wireless) are utilized by a large number of people and in a variety of contexts (e.g., personal, social, professional, and so on). For example, it is common to see people communicating (e.g., telephone calls, text messages, emails, data transfer, and so forth) no matter where that person might be located (e.g., in a supermarket, in a library, taking public transportation, and so forth). As technology advances, so does the speed of communications and the demand for increased computing power. Based on the increased demands for computing capabilities, people are requiring more and more resources to be available for communicating electronically, whether the communication is with friends, family, coworkers, or others.
Computing technology has evolved such that touch screens and other devices (e.g., cameras) can track a user's movements and make intelligent decisions regarding those movements. It has also become more commonplace for users to share a single computing environment and work together and/or separately within that computing environment.
Since the demand for electronic computing devices is at an all time high, it is important to provide users with any time, anywhere computing capabilities. However, concerns can arise as it relates to interacting with various computing environments both on an individual basis and in a group setting.